This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Bisphenol A (BPA) is a widely used compound found in plastics and the lining of cans used for food that has been shown to have deleterious effects on offspring of mice when the pregnant dams are exposed to low doses. This project will measure BPA metabolism in non-pregnant and pregnant monkeys and determine if effects on eggs or ovaries are seen in developing offspring in primates as they are in mice. Because the dose used will be similar to current human blood levels of BPA, the results should have direct relevance to human health.